Gods Dammit,Di Angelo
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: Will is sick. Nico takes care of him from afar. I know summary sucks,but yeah. I don't own PJO


Small Percabeth,Jasper,Caleo,Frazel...Big Solangelo.

* * *

"You guys go on archery practise today. Didn't catch much sleep last night,so I'll just take a nap." Will faked a yawn. "Save me a spot at lunch,Kayla."

"Sure thing,bro." Kayla punched his shoulder playfully. "I was gonna ask if you were doing good,your face looks sickly today."

"Oh...um..." Will shrugged. Kayla looked worried for a moment. Then the smile returned to her face and she bid good bye to her brother.

Will watched till she went out of his sight,then slowly walked back to the infirmary,his hand on his forehead.

Little did he notice that he was being watched from the darkness.

999999SOLANGELORULESSOLANGELOTHEBESTSHIPSOLANGELOISBEYONDWORDS99999

Will's throat hurt. His nose felt runny,his head hurt and his body felt tired all over. Even his hair felt tired. He felt like going into the Hypnos cabin and never coming back.

The infirmary was empty. Good. That cheered up Will a little. No sick campers. He smiled faintly but his head immediately gave a huge tidal wave of pain as a reflex action.

He made a grab for the closest medicine on the table next to him. Ambrosia...

He popped in the little square of ambrosia,hoping the godly food would ease his pounding forehead.

"Oh gods..." He said as he swallowed a whole box of butter popcorn. Usually butter popcorn would've made his mouth water,but now it felt sickly. He wanted to throw up the Ambrosia he had swallowed.

He collapsed to the chair,closing his eyes tightly. Please let this be over quickly.

After a few moments,he opened his eyes. The pain had resided,but it still hurt and it wasn't exactly better.

His eyes darted all over the place,hoping it would distract him,but it only located the thermometer. Well,might as well try it. The sooner he gets well,the less time he'd have to lie to his friends.

Groaning,he stuck the thermometer in his mouth. A kid of Apollo,and still getting sick.

He waited a few moments. Then the thermometer went _beep-beep-beep-beep! beep-beep-beep-beep! beep-beep-beep-beep!_

Will sighed dejectedly. He was sick. He had a freaking 101 degrees Celsius! Far higher than an average person's temperature.

His hand rubbed one of his sore eyes,then raked through his hair,and slowly put the thermometer on the instrument desk. Why,he wondered. Why dad?

"You're sick,aren't you?"

Will jumped. His hair stood on the end as he turned around.

"You lied to Kayla."

"Well...a-about that..." Will stammered as he met Nico's eyes. Then his sentence went silent. He realised he couldn't talk for three reasons:

A)Dang,those eyes were beautiful

B)His throat hurt

C) Nico was too distracting for him to form sentences properly in his head.

"Well?"

Will shook his head and smiled.

"Get into a bed. I'm going to call someone." Nico said,his face expressionless.

"I'm not sick,Nico."

"Yes you are,and don't lie to me. You've got a 101,and you're very,very sick."

Nico's eyes boring into Will's nearly made Will lose the last of his mind. How embarrassing.

"I can manage it,I'm sure. It's just a little..."

Nico walked up to Will. Will held his breath.

"Listen to me,else I'm asking Albert to plaster you to the net which the Ares cabin use for playing dodgeball."

Will gulped. He remembered how the Ares cabin played dodgeball last year and...well,the infirmary had 7 campers with bloody heads,broken knuckles and fractured bones.

Will played well to cover his shock.

"Albert? You mean your skeleton chauffeur?"

"Don't change the topic,Solace. "

Will bit his lip. Then he sighed.

Nico didn't need anymore convincing. He rushed out of the door.

* * *

Will opened his eyes. Gods,when had he even fallen asleep?

He felt almost next to normal now. Except his throat still hurt. And his head still hurt. His body still hurt like he was pummelled like a punching bag.

Okay,so he DIDN'T exactly feel next to normal,but he didn't feel too bad either. It was alright.

"WILL'S UP,PEOPLE!" Yelled a male voice;one that Will recognised immediately. "Will,ohmigods what the heck,man?"

"Austin?" He asked,blinking at his sibling.

"You were sick and you lied to me!" Yelled another voice. Namely,Kayla's.

"Yeah well-" Will stopped mid-sentence. "Where's-How did I come-When-?"

"You passed out. Nico told us you were sick and we all came rushing. Around 11:00,I think." Austin replied.

"Oh...Nico...?" The blonde-haired son of Apollo sat up on his bed,face going slightly cringed for that short moment of pain.

"Yeah,yeah,whatever. For once,that Hades kid wasn't so fixated on someone's death." Someone snorted. Will would've slapped that person if he wasn't in so much pain right now. He groaned silently.

"Lay back down,Will. You're in no condition to get up-" Kayla had barely finished her sentence when Will had already gotten up and was on his way to tie his sneaker laces."WILL SOLACE!"

Will payed no attention,giving the slightest of glances to his sister's raised voice before getting up to his feet.

"Will,you're sick. You can't do anything today."

"She's right,get some rest!"

"You,being the doctor,should know about getting good rest!"

Will gave the slightest damn to the rambling of his siblings,and began to walk off,ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and his legs feeling like mush.

"Will," Commanded a stern,silent voice suddenly."Come back here."

Will froze. He had no idea why he did;even his siblings couldn't stop him,why could _he?_

" _At once._ "The voice said in a colder voice. Will turned around in a robotic manner,like a thief caught red handed.

"I hear one word about you _not_ getting rest,I swear on the River Styx I'm gonna shadow travel in front of your eyes." Said the Son Of Hades." And I'll nap all day and eat at McDonald's all month."

That was worst nightmare Will could think of for now. He had become Nico's personal fitness trainer for the past two months,and if Nico was going to break their schedule,he might lose all the weight he had put on,his brought-back-olive-tan,and pretty much everything they had put up in two months.

Will's mind raced in all possible outputs that might happen to Nico if he refused to rest now.

He sighed.

"Gods dammit,Di Angelo."


End file.
